You're all that I Need
by MyLamb
Summary: [AU][SessKag]As Kagome's Freshman Year comes to an end, she discovers two Silver haired brothers, and soon Kagome finds herself seeing Sesshoumaru more and more often. But when passion becomes obsession, accidents start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**_You're all that I Need  
Chapter One_**

Tapping his foot, Sesshoumaru leaned against the brick wall of the High school and allowed his eyes to trail over the passing students. It was the final days of his junior year here. The small school's bell had just rung, setting them loose for the day, but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. His mind was preoccupied with the milling students sitting on the short stone wall just in front of the school.

"No Bobby!" She shook her head, laughing. He was at it again. No matter how often she refused him, he was stubborn and came right back.

"Aw, come on Kagome!" Bobby pleaded, scruffy blonde hair blowing across his face in the breeze, "Please? Just give me a chance." Squaring his broad shoulders, he threw an arm around her, "Please?"

"Bobby Ray!" She laughed, sapphire hues glittering, "No means no!" she shrugged him off. He really was a sweet guy, but just not her type. Sure he was the star athlete of every sport their tiny school could offer, but there just wasn't a brain in his head.

There was a flash of silver and a mocking laugh, "Keh, why would she go out with you –" Inuyasha jumped onto the wall squeezed himself between Kagome and Bobby, "When someone like me is around?" He flashed a white-toothed grin.

"In your dreams Inuyasha," she rolled her eyes and hopped off the wall, jumping onto the grass. Inuyasha followed close behind.

"In my dreams? What's wrong with me?" He jumped in front of her, unsettling Kagome with his speed.

"Would you stop –" A cold chill ran up her spine and Kagome spun around.

"Little brother," Sesshoumaru stepped up to them.

Biting her lip, Kagome squinted at him. There'd always been something… off… about both brothers. Their silver hair and golden eyes for one thing. Of course, in their school strange wasn't uncommon. Sometimes, Kagome felt like _she_ was the different one. There were quite a few people with the same… aura about them as Inuyasha and his brother. But there was something particularly special about Inuyasha's brother…

Inuyasha growled, his eyes darkening "Just a minute Sesshoumaru." Turning back to Kagome, he forced a smile, "Later."

"Yeah, later…" Sesshoumaru's strange golden eyes were locked on her own. It's like she knew him, yet didn't. What was wrong with her?

:----:

Forcing open the old window of her upstairs bedroom, Kagome pulled back the curtains and let the warm breeze in. With a gentle sigh, she dropped her books on the desk beside her computer and sat down on her bed. She laid back on the soft quilt, closing her eyes. She relaxed, and let herself drift.

Golden eyes flashed through her mind.

What's wrong with me? She scolded herself, it's Friday night, and I have better things to think about than Sesshoumaru's creepy stare. Although he does have great hair, and his body is so well toned without being muscle bound…

The ring of an IM from her computer jerked her from her thoughts. With a groan, she sat up, running a hand through her ebony hair. The wooden floor creaked slightly under her steps as she flopped into her old computer chair.

**Stargirl:** Kagome, are you there?

**Kagome:** Yeah. What's up Rin?

**Stargirl:** Not much. I can't believe school's almost out… I'm counting the days!

**Kagome:** It doesn't feel like it should be out at all. Our first year of high school, already gone.

**Stargirl:** It sounds so depressing when you put it that way. – Sighs – Anyway, was Bobby all over you again this afternoon?

**Kagome:** Yeah, he was…again. Then that Inuyasha guy jumped in.

**Stargirl:** I saw that. Bobby sure got all jealous looking.

**Kagome:** Hey Rin, what do you know about Inuyasha's brother?

**Stargirl:** Sesshoumaru? Hm… not much. He's Inuyasha's older half-brother. They don't get along well, I can tell you that much. He and Inuyasha both used to live at the Children's home.

**Kagome:** Used to?

**Stargirl:** I think they're living on their own now. They just up and left about a year or two ago. There's something strange about both of them, isn't there?

**Kagome:** Yes. Very strange.

**Stargirl**: There's something about Hiten and Monten, those Senior brothers.

**Kagome:** I've seen them before. Weird. I wonder what's wrong with our little school.

**Stargirl:** A lot?

**Kagome:** lol.

**Stargirl:** I have to go – sighs – Library is closing.

**Kagome:** Alright. Talk to ya later.

**Stargirl:** Later. And good luck with Inuyasha and Bobby!

**Kagome:** – rolls eyes – Later.

:----:

"Inuyasha, if you wish for me to take you home, I strongly suggest you come to my truck after school." Sesshoumaru turned the key, bringing the old faded blue two door truck to life.

"Well excuse me if_ I_ actually try to blend in, unlike _you._" Inuyasha shot him a heated glare.

"You call _that_ 'blending in'?" He arched his eyebrows.

"Keh, and what would _you_ know?" He turned to the window, slouching down into the torn seat.

"A lot more than you know little brother." Sesshoumaru narrowed golden hues, shaking his head slightly. His hatred for the half-breed had simmered down long ago, but he was just so dense.

"In any of the schools we've ever been to, have you _ever_ had a girlfriend? Or a friend at all for that matter?" He wondered if his words had affected Sesshoumaru at all. His emotionless mask lay still, seemingly unaffected.

"Hn." He clicked his claws on the steering wheel.

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha turned back to window, the cab of the truck remained silent for a moment.

"Does the human wench return your feelings towards her?"

"Her name's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Does Kagome?"

Inuyasha slouched farther into his seat. "You're talkative today Sesshoumaru." He mumbled.

Grinding his teeth, he turned to Inuyasha, waiting for his answer. His patience for the half-breed was wearing thin.

"No. She hasn't, alright?" He picked at the seat cushion, his claws tearing through another seem.

"This vehicle will not last us much longer at the way you're going through it. It was difficult enough for us to acquire this one."

"Keh."

* * *

This story will probably be quite long. Seeing as love doesn't just bloom out of thin air, or in a single chapter. Thanks Rachael for all your help! I don't know as much about InuYasha as I should to be writing these, so I used your brain. I know it was a short chapter, but please read and review. Tips on where to go next, and how to improve are veryhelpful! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're all that I Need  
Chapter Two**_

Graduation day – they'd received their awards, shed their tears, and said their goodbyes.

Her Track coach patted her on the shoulder, "I'll see you next Spring Kagome?"

"Next Spring," she promised.

"Kagome!" a familiar high pitched voice called, she turned, Rin catching her arm. "Come on, let's grab Sango and get out of here."

"I'm with you," Sango said quietly, striding up to them, "Too much emotion in here for me."

Kagome laughed, eyes sparkling, "I don't want Bobby seeing me before we leave either."

"Wait, Kagome!" Bobby's voice came from behind them.

"Why?" Kagome mouthed to her friends.

"Call us as soon as you get home, we need to set up a party or something," Rin laughed.

"Don't leave me!" she begged in a whisper.

"We'll see you later Kagome," Sango said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Hey Bobby," she said quietly as he found his way to her. She watched as Sango and Rin escaped the noisy gym into the awaiting Sunshine.

**:-----:**

Sesshoumaru folded himself onto the floor, massaging his temples. He cracked open one eye as Inuyasha entered the room, throwing himself onto the couch.

"You know, I didn't get to hear her answer to him," Inuyasha fumed.

"Are you referring to the wench's answer to the male's harassment?"

"Her name is Kagome," Inuyasha ground his teeth.

"I assure you, her answer was no. And I don't believe it's the first time she has been 'asked out' by that boy." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Keh, you can 'assure' away, but I wanted to hear it for myself." Inuyasha turned to him.

"Perhaps, if your half-breed ears weren't so insufficient…" Keeping his stoic expression, he internally smiled. He knew just how to push Inuyasha's buttons.

"Would you shut up!" He screamed, standing.

"Sit Inuyasha. Why is this Kagome so important to you anyway?" Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrows, both eyes fully open now.

Inuyasha lowered himself back to the sofa, folding his arms on his chest, "She… she reminds me of Kikyo."

"Hn."

"Kikyo, remember? My past 'wench' that didn't make it into the well before the waters hit?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"How's the little girl you brought with you faring?" Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru's expression remained the frozen mask he always wore.

"She is well. And remembers nothing of the past. She was only five or six when it all began."

"Who all made it out anyway? You, me, Sango and Miroku..." He counted on his clawed fingers, and looked to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, Hiten and Monten." Sesshoumaru added.

"Ayame and Kouga." He inspected his clawed fingers and nodded. "I think that's all of us."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and closed his eyes again.

Inuyasha fidgeted on the sofa, "Hey, do you every wish the well hadn't sealed itself off after we jumped through? I mean, I know _I'd_ sure like to go back in time and kill that Miko that created that Youki killing storm."

Sesshoumaru kept silent.

"Do you?" Inuyasha tilted his head and picked at the seam of the sofa. "I mean, I know you've softened up on your whole, 'you dare insult this Sesshoumaru, I'll kill you now' thing, but don't you sometimes want to just get revenge on that damned Miko for stranding us in this time?"

Sesshoumaru could feel a headache begin to form as he opened his golden eyes slowly.

"I'm aware that your memory is not as efficient as my own, but please, how many times have we had this conversation? Yes, I would enjoy dearly the slow murder of that wretched woman."

"What do people in this time period _do_?" Boredom was driving him insane.

"Why ask me? I believe you were the one who said you were able to 'blend in'." Sesshoumaru half closed his eyes and resumed rubbing his temples.

Inuyasha snorted and continued picking at the loose thread on the cushion. What did Sesshoumaru know? Closing his own amber eyes, he thought of the way things used to be. When killing lowly demons was all he needed to do for entertainment.

**:----:**

Sitting in front of the mirror, Kagome finished brushing out long ebony locks. After an afternoon of bouncing around parties with Rin and Sango, she was worn out. She'd just gotten out of the shower, and it was already two-ten in the morning. Her mother hadn't been very happy with her late Night return, but it was worth it.

She'd turned down Bobby's last ditch effort to ask her out, and had quickly joined Sango and Rin. The parties were a blur of food, bonfires, and beer (which, she and her friends had avoided).

Slipping into soft cotton pants and an old tank top, she forced open the window. Souta thought she was crazy for sleeping with the window open all the time, but she liked the fresh air. Besides, she was on the second floor; no one was getting in up here.

She crawled into bed and pulled the quilt up to her chin. Her mind was clear as she slid into dreamland.

Cracking open sapphire hues, she glanced around. It wasn't yet daylight, so why had she woken? Her hands fumbled on her bedside table, grabbing onto her alarm clock. Turning it to face herself, she squinted her eyes – three in the morning. Three? She vividly remembered having a rather strange dream, but had she even been asleep long enough to dream?

She'd been swimming in a river of silver water one moment, and then flying the next. The sky hadn't been the normal color. Instead of being light blue, it had been more of a navy blue color. Flying with her arms out wide, she'd gone right through puffy magenta clouds. The whole place had been very pretty. It reminded her of when she was smaller, and had dreamt of flying often. She had felt weightless and carefree.

Perhaps she would call Rin later and ask her what she thought it could mean. Rin was into dreams and their meanings.

Swinging her feet over the edge of her bed and onto the cool wooden floor, she stepped to the window. In the dim light for the waning moon, she could see Souta's bike lying in the grass. He'd broken off the kickstand long ago, and no one had ever fixed it. He would usually lean it against a tree or the side of the house, but must have forgotten.

Kagome sighed deeply, running thin fingers through her still damp hair. She wanted to call someone, but knew her friends were already asleep. True, Rin was a Night owl, but even her abundant supply of energy was drained on occasion. After the Night of partying, even she would be asleep.

The sky was too cloudy to see very many stars, but there were some out. She studied them; the shimmering lights making her feel less alone. Straining her ears, she wished desperately for some noise to break the lonely silence. Not even a cricket came to her aid.

"If the rest of the world sleeps, then why, can I not?" She asked aloud.

Her reply was silence.

Sighing again, she stepped back to her bed, attempting to avoid particularly loud boards. Pulling the familiar quilt back up to her chin, she once more fell into dreamland.

**:------:**

Sitting up on his soft bed, Sesshoumaru shook himself, long hair sweeping across his back. It was early morning, the Sun several hours from reaching the horizon. He carefully rubbed golden eyes awake, and stood.

Reaching the nearby window in a few long strides, he stared deeply into the sky. The glitter of the few stars out reminded him of Kagome. The way her blue eyes sparkle when she laughs.

Rin used to be carefree and laugh often. She'd only been his charge for a year before they'd been forced to… move. But he's watched her laugh, even at the home for parentless children. He and Inuyasha had stayed there until she was thirteen, and he had been sure she would be safe there. Rin's laughter reminded him of Kagome.

Inuyasha had compared Kagome to Kikyo earlier. Now he was comparing her to Rin. But Kagome wasn't just an alternative to a dead love for him. Rin had been, and was, a mere child. She'd been an almost – daughter to him. Sure he enjoyed both of their laughs, but he could see their differences. He wasn't letting himself foolishly think one was the other.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was going to give himself yet another headache. He laid himself back onto his bed, and prepared for another sleepless Night – or morning, rather.

**:----:**

Hearing the shrill cry of her phone, she rolled over, and nearly fell off the bed.

"Ugh. Hello?"

"Well good morning to you too sleepy head!"

Kagome laughed, recognizing Sango's voice on the other side. "What time is it anyway?"

"Nine o'clock." She replied.

"Nine? I went to bed at two!"

"That's seven hours sleepy head. Don't you normally live on five or six?"

"Hey, I'm not Rin here; I do sleep in when I get the chance." Kagome sat up, untangling herself from her quilt and sheet.

"Alright, alright, but I need advice here." Her tone got a bit more serious.

"'Bout what?" Kagome yawned.

"Miroku…"

"Perhaps calling Rin would be a better idea. She's better with the whole guy situation thing." Kagome stretched her arms and continued, "You know what I do in the face of a tough guy situation."

"Duck, run, and hide behind us?"

"Exactly." She could hear Sango laughing on the other line. "Hey, haven't you two known each other for ever?"

"For a long time." She answered simply.

"The give him a shot."

"That's what Rin said…" Sango sounded distant, her voice trailing off.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could humiliate myself completely and blow the whole thing?"

"Well… yeah actually! See? No worries."

"You're so helpful!" She laughed.

"Bye Sango. Good luck."

"Goodbye Kagome. Talk to ya later."

"Later."

Slapping the phone closed, Kagome sighed again. Her joints ached, and her hair was all matted to one side. A hot shower would help everything.

She let the steaming water relax her muscles and rewashed her hair. After she got out, she pulled on a pair of old jeans and another tank top.

"Morning Souta!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Good morning Kagome. You seem happy." His dark hair was rumpled, and he looked like he was still half asleep.

"Of course, school's out." She sighed, searching the cabinets for cereal, "Three full months of freedom before we go back."

Grabbing the milk, a bowl and a spoon, she sat beside him at the table. "What's wrong?"

"Mom's new boyfriend," he wrinkled his nose at the word, "Is going to coach some little league thing, and I have to be in it. So we can 'get o know each other better',"

He turned his gentle brown eyes on her and pleaded with them, "I don't want to do it Kagome." His voice was soft.

"Don't worry Souta,_ I'll_ talk to him. You won't have to." She smiled, and grabbed him a bowl and spoon, pouring them both cereal.

"Thank you Kagome." He shoveled food in his mouth hungrily.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for." She smiled to him again before starting to eat herself. She'd maybe said ten words total to the guy since he'd moved in with them. She and Souta both avoided him whenever possible. She was going to have a hell of a time getting him to take Souta off the team.

Their mother had changed in recent years. She'd changed drastically. It started a few years ago, when she'd moved them away from their grandfather. He still lived in their old house with the well, he was alone there. Their mother allowed them to visit him on occasion, but wouldn't let him come here. Neither she nor Souta knew what had transpired between the two. Something had driven hate between them, and it refused to budge.

The most drastic of changes though, was her mother began to see other men. She'd _never_ done that before. It pained Kagome's heart to think their father may be looking down on them, and see his past wife with another man.

She hated to admit it, but her mother shamed Kagome.

"Hey kiddos!" Adam, the boyfriend, stepped into the house, the screen door banging behind him.

Kagome leapt off her chair and stepped across the wooden floor to him.

"So Souga, are you ready to play some ball?" Adam held a glove in one hand.

"Souta…" Souta corrected automatically. He lowered his head, dropping his spoon to the table.

"Adam, I need to talk to you," Kagome clenched her teeth and pointed to the other room.

"Sure whatever," he walked into the living room.

Kagome caught the smell of his aftershave. It was the kind her mother had given him. _The same kind she used to always give their dad._

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she followed Adam into the living room.

"What do ya need?" he leaned on the arm of one of the dark blue sofas.

She paused a moment, forming the question in her head. He just stared at her, chewing on a piece of bubble gum with his mouth wide open.

"Souta isn't going to be playing on your little league team." She spoke slowly, letting it sink into his thick skull.

"And why not? I already set this up with your mother." He stopped leaning and stood up straight.

A warm breeze came from the open windows, blowing her hair behind her, "I don't want to fight with you Adam. But Souta doesn't want to play baseball."

Kagome heard the screen door open, and caught a glimpse of Souta jumping on his bike from the window.

"Doesn't want to play?" He smacked harder on his gum, "And why not? He a pansy? Scared of getting a bruise? A little scrape or two?" There was a glint of laughter and mockery in his brown eyes.

"_I _say he isn't going to play," she didn't want this conversation turning on her little brother, "And it isn't up to you whether or not he does. It's up to _me_." She kept her voice steady, powerful. She could feel anger rising up in her chest.

"Fine missy, let the little baby sit around." He leaned in closer, "But since his dad croaked, if he doesn't have _some_ man in his life, he'll _never _amount to _anything._"

"How dare you say that!" Kagome yelled. Without a though, she raised her hand, and brought it across the side of his face.

She watched his face twist into anger, but before he could further act, Kagome turned and ran. She banged open the abused screen door and it slammed behind her. Unlike Souta, she had no bike. Instead, she ran into the tall wheat field behind their house. She knew she could run a mile, 1600 meters, without stopping, but she was going to fast to accomplish that distance. Clouds overhead hampered the Sun's light, easing the heat.

**:------:**

Sesshoumaru had meant to simply walk past Kagome's house, but he'd come fairly close. He was in the wheat field facing the back of her home. He'd been there for nearly two hours. He couldn't see through the windows, and wasn't 'peeping' on anything, he was simply waiting. Waiting for her to leave. He wanted to talk to her, though he was unsure of what to say.

That's when the argument began. He could hear their words, between a man and Kagome. The man was unrelated to her. That's when the little boy had taken off. His scent resembled Kagome's, her brother he assumed. The boy had been crying.

The man and Kagome were arguing about the boy. Then yelling. And then one smacked the other, Kagome hitting the man he presumed. Men did not strike women in this time period. Or, it was frowned upon in the least.

A breeze brought her scent to him. White hot anger was pounding through her blood, mixed in with a sliver of fear. Anger covered the fear for the moment.

Kagome had bolted out the door, and was coming straight towards him. He was fairly far out in the field, but she was running rather quickly.

Her pace fell into a quick jog, a well practiced distance running lope. After covering a little over 800 meters, half a mile, of field she slowed to a stop. Her breaths came in tear filled gasps. She turned back to the house, and, seeing no one following her, she fell to her knees.

Covering her face with her hands, she tilted her head down, long ebony hair falling around her face.

"Dad…" he could hear her whisper.

He caught the scent of the salt in her tears and stepped forward. He made his steps noisy, so he wouldn't surprise her. She lowered her hands, and raised her head. Silver hair caught the weak Sunlight, throwing a shimmer in her eyes.

"Kagome."

* * *

Thanks again for reading! **_Please, please_**, leave a review! Even if it's short and anonymous. I hope you enjoyed this info/background chapter… even if it was very confusing.

Thank you Rachael, for allowing me to annoy you at all times of day for info. –Hugs–

The chapters will get longer as I go, promise. And Sess/Kag fluff should begin within a few chapters… -grins-


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm sorry that this is so short, but the last chapter was a bit of a cliffe, and I felt like I should post this. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and will come sooner. Personally, I dislike slow updating stories, so I'll do my best to get this one updated as quickly as my muse and horrid spelling will allow. Here it is, I hope you like it.

* * *

**_You're all that I Need  
Chapter Three_**

Sesshoumaru's golden depths widened, letting slip an obvious moment of surprise. She was beautifully perfect, yet entirely human. Was it possible for those two qualities to exist together? Obviously so.

He stared, transfixed by the depth of her brilliant sapphire eyes. They reminded him of the jewel whose color they so dearly shared; her eyes appeared to be riddled with tiny mirrors. Each reflecting a different crevice of her heart.

"Se-Sesshoumaru…" she eyed him for a moment, and turned her head back to her house. She looked as if she would run farther, but he took a step in her path.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he questioned. Her face was flushed, though it could have been from the running. She had bent over, hands on her knees.

She didn't answer for a moment, merely held his gaze, "No." she whispered, voice strained.

He stepped closer, tilting his head at her. She showed such raw emotion. Unlike himself, or even his brother to an extent.

All the times she'd seen Sesshoumaru, he'd usually worn black, but today, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt. An innocent, kind white. She was suspicious as to what he was doing out here, but put her ill thoughts of him aside.

"Did you see Souta, Sesshoumaru?" she stood up straight, one hand on her hip, the other running through her hair, "My little brother? He was on his bike. I need to find him, before he gets lost. He's only eleven, he shouldn't be alone, and it looks like it's going to storm –"

"Do not fret Kagome."

"He's on his bike – I don't think I'll be able to catch up with him!" She looked frantic, her voice growing hysterical.

Thinking quickly, he came to a decision, "Stay here, I will return with my truck. He went south down the road. We will find him."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She looked clearly relieved. Sesshoumaru was glad he had been the one to provide her with that relief.

:------:

The windows of the old truck were down, filling the cab with early Summer air. Carried in on the wind came the smell of a coming rain.

Even Kagome could catch the scent, like dust in the air.

"I think I know where he went." Kagome said, fidgeting in the torn passenger seat.

"Where?" Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road, pushing the truck well above the speed limit.

"My grandfather's. We used to live there too…" her voice trailed off, and she rubbed her forehead thoughtfully.

"Where does he live?" he clicked his claws on the steering wheel. Kagome's anxiety was wearing his patience thin.

No more had she said the street name, and the fact the Bone Eater's well was there, than he knew exactly where she was talking about. It was the address of the home where that damned well that had thrown him into this time period was located.

Kagome had probably lived there when they'd gone through it. When it had sealed itself off. When he had become stranded in her time.

"There's the house." Kagome yanked off her seatbelt and pointed out the window, "and his bike is there."

Throwing open the door, Kagome turned her head to Sesshoumaru for a moment, "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru. I owe you big time." She jumped to the ground and ran for the house.

Turning off the truck, he sighed. Should he go in? Probably not, but he wasn't waiting out here for her. Closing the passenger door, he walked, steps slow, to the front door of the house. It appeared a nice home. Though it was much too large for just one old man. Kagome said they'd lived here at one time, why didn't they now?

:------:

Sesshoumaru nodded farewell as Kagome stepped from the truck. Golden eyes were watchful, as always.

Kagome helped her – emotional – brother to the ground, and then thanked Sesshoumaru for everything. The seventh time that day she had thanked him.

It had grown rather annoying.

She had been so kind to her younger brother though. Personally, Sesshoumaru would have told Inuyasha to not be such a wimp if he had been crying at all. And Kagome's younger brother had been crying quite profusely.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk to her battered screen door, holding her brother's hand. The skimpy garment she was wearing as a shirt was quite flattering to her figure. And he liked the way her long hair brushed across her bare skin. Her faded jeans hugged her hips perfectly.

Shaking his head, he threw the truck into reverse and backed up to the main road. How had he allowed his thoughts to wonder so? He had sunk to an all new low.

But he enjoyed Kagome's presence. And enjoyment was not beneath him, was it?

Clicking his claws on the steering wheel, he sighed. If Kagome could distract him from his constant boredom, then he would continue to seek her out.

_She was quite distracting. And that outfit she had been wearing…_

He narrowed his eyes. _Those_ were the kind of thoughts he needed to keep at bay.

:------:

Stripping off her clothes and pulling on some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, Kagome sighed deeply. It was nearly eleven, and she'd just gotten Souta asleep.

She had gone over the day repeatedly in her head, but she was so confused about it all. When Sesshoumaru had first offered her a ride, and helped her, she hadn't taken a second thought about it. Souta had desperately needed help. And Sesshoumaru was offering it to her.

But what was he doing in the field behind their house?

The golden eyed brother struck her as odd, but she couldn't see him peeping on her.

Then again…

The cry of her cell phone jerked her from her thoughts. Snatching it up, she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome recognized Sango's voice on the other side.

"Yeah."

Perhaps she should tell Sango about what happened. She would understand.

"You wouldn't believe how our date went!" Sango's voice sounded so cheerful it made Kagome feel like crying.

Date? Oh! With Miroku! She'd completely forgotten.

"Tell me everything."

Kagome listened half-heartedly while Sango told her everything. From the perfectly romantic lighting at the restaurant, to Miroku holding her hand during the movie. Kagome was sure to ooh and ah at all the right places. She was truly happy for Sango, but honestly, just wasn't in the mood to here about her date. Sango normally wasn't a girl to chat about every aspect of something like this, but she was now. So Kagome listened.

Once Sango had finished, Kagome considered telling her at least about being with Sesshoumaru, but decided not to.

She would keep him to herself for now.

Closing the phone, she glanced to the clock as she climbed into bed. 11:45pm. Perhaps she'd get to sleep in tomorrow Morning…

_Dropping to sit in the grass, I looked to the sky. I had on jeans and a tank top, my normal Summer attire. The grass was so green. And it danced about in the wind like a wave, making her smile,_

_The Sun was crawling its way down the sky. Not dusk yet, but getting close. _

_Black clouds rolled in. They took no more than a moment to fill the sky, completely blocking out the Sun. The air became tense, the clouds spun. The entire sky grew angry; the wind whipped my hair behind me._

_A tornado._

_Jumping to my feet, I ran into the house, into a closet. All the junk was gone, and I fell to my knees in the corner, hanging on to the wooden beam in front of me._

_Scared, so scared. Fear grew in my heart, pounding through my veins. I didn't want to die. I was so alone…_

_An arm wrapped itself around me, warm on my side. The hand grabbed onto the board, and another came from the other side. The arms were pale, very muscular, and belonged to a guy. He was holding me, his chest warm against my back. The fear was gone. I was safe in these arms._

_Everything went black, and I could hear bells in the distance. Church bells. I was safe._

:------:

* * *

Please Review! I love all my reviewsdearly. And any suggestions to improve my writing, or any ideas for the future chapters would be _**very** _helpful. Thank you for reading.

–Huggles Raygirl91–

Thank you dearly!


	4. Chapter 4

**_You're all that I Need  
Chapter Four_**

"Kagome."Her mother's voice came from her bedroom.

Turning to the sound of her name, Kagome sighed. Of course, she knew this was coming.

"Yes moma?" Kagome stepped lightly to her mother's bedroom. Twisting a lock of silky hair, she frowned.

"What's gotten into you Kagome? Adam told me what happened." A look of distaste clung to her face, eyes hollow.

Kagome stood stiffly in front of her mother. She was sitting on her bed, brushing out wet hair.

"Well?" Kagome's mother set down her brush and looked at her daughter. Her skin was an unhealthy pale, her face thin.

Kagome tilted her head. Her mother had changed _so much. _It often seemed as though the woman she once was when they'd lived with their grandfather was gone. Kagome's mother refused to even look upon their grandfather now.

_What had occurred between the two?_

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"I'm sorry moma." Kagome _desperately_ wished to speak her mind, to tell her mother just what she thought of her. She wanted to scream and yell. How could you bring a man like Adam here? How could you take sides against Souta? But, instead, she held her tongue and kept quiet.

"I'm not the one that needs to hear that. I want you to tell Adam you're sorry." Her mother picked up the hairbrush, and resumed brushing her hair.

Closing her eyes, Kagome whispered, "Okay moma."

Nodding to herself, her mother smiled, "Good girl."

Kagome swallowed, and kept the tears at bay, "Can I borrow the car? I want to go to the gym."

Her mother arched her eyebrow, "Are you sure you can get there safely, Honey? You just got your license a few weeks ago."

"Please?"

"Alright. Just be careful, dear."

Nodding, Kagome stepped quickly up the stairs. She stuffed swim suit, goggles, cap, hair brush, and a towel into her yellow bag, and nearly ran for the car. Keys in hand, she made it inside the small vehicle before the tears escaped. She felt like such a pansy, but just couldn't help it.

How had her mother turned into such a monster?

:------:

She pulled the car into the parking space farthest from the building she could find. Her grandfather was the one that paid for her membership here. He knew her undying love for swimming, and her lack of a pool.

It was a massive building, containing exercise equipment of all kinds, multiple gyms, batting cages, and two pools. One pool had classes, and a teacher. The other – and the one Kagome preferred – was usually empty, and just to swim in.

As she walked in, she checked her face was dry, and flashed her membership card to the lady at the front desk. She walked down the familiar hallways as the floors turned from expensive tile, to thin carpet. The first floor was for the front desk, the two pools, and a few private training rooms. The training rooms must have been for gymnastics or karate or something like that – the floors and three of the walls were covered in blue mats. The fourth wall – the one facing the hallway – was glass. Although people in the hallway could see inside the rooms, Kagome had never seen anyone in them.

As usual, all the rooms were dark. But, as she walked farther down the hall, one room was lit. Kagome put her face close to the glass and looked in.

_Sesshoumaru? Impossible… _

She'd only seen him a handful of times the entire school year, and now three times in three days?

His back was turned toward the glass, so Kagome continued to look in. He was shirtless, and his long silver hair was loose across his bare back. He was wearing what looked like simple loose white cloth pants. His feet were also bare, and something on his ankle caught her eye. Two magenta stripes. Nearly identical to those she'd seen on his wrists once.

_Is this guy tattooed all over?_

Blushing like mad, she began to walk away, and then glanced back. His back was still turned to the glass, so there was no harm in watching him for awhile. She put her face close to the glass and watched his movements closely.

His muscled body moved gracefully at breakneck speeds. Jumping and kicking, punches and swipes – was this some sort of karate? Blue eyes grew wide, as she carefully watched him. His muscles flexed as he moved his body at impossible angles at unattainable speeds.

At first, she didn't notice when he turned and faced the glass. He continued his workout for a moment before pausing.

Kagome felt her face grow hot, but didn't move. She was too caught up in his golden stare.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Her doe eyed expression was priceless.

He nodded to her, and her eyes grew even wider. She turned, nearly running to the pool lockers. Her face remained flushed until her skin touched the cold water.

:------:

_So, she comes here?_

Sesshoumaru thought to himself, shaking his hair dry from the shower. What did she do here? Swim perhaps? The pools were the only other thing on this floor. He would have to investigate this. After all, she appeared to enjoy watching _him._

There she was, alone in the un-coached pool. Walking slowly onto the pool deck, he leaned against the wall.

She wore a pair of black goggles, protecting her eyes from the chlorine. Her hair was contained in a black cap. The swim suit she wore was a deep blue with black designs.

_Interesting color choice._

He watched her swim several freestyle laps, her thin body gliding through the water, hands slicing into the clear liquid. Her speed dropped significantly, and she swam this slow pace for another two laps – cooling down he presumed.

Her hands held onto the concrete wall, and she took several deep breaths of air. She had yet to notice her golden-eyed onlooker. With one swipe of her hand, she pulled off her cap and goggles. Brushing her hair out quickly with her fingers, the long strands skimmed the water as she pulled herself up.

Sesshoumaru picked up a towel that was had been left by the wall – hers he assumed – and took a step towards her.

"Hello again, Kagome." He said coolly. He was going to hand her the towel, but decided to hang onto it for a moment. He rather liked the way the wet cloth clung to her body.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her face tinted pink, "What are you doing here?"

"You were watching me. So, I decided to see what you do here." He watched with interest as her face went from pink, to scarlet, and slowly back to its normal color.

"Oh… I swim." She wanted to smack herself. She must sound like a complete idiot.

"Hn." He glanced around, "You're alone?"

"Yeah," She held out her hand, "Can I have my towel?"

He handed over the cloth, his hand brushing her damp skin.

Her face became yet another, shade of red, "I-I'm going to go get dressed."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru walked out to the hallway outside the locker rooms. Her ever changing facial color was quite amusing. Normally, he would come here at odd hours of the Night, to avoid attracting attention to himself. But if Kagome would be coming, perhaps he could change his schedule.

"Do you come here often Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked when he heard light footsteps behind him.

"Yes. Do you?" Kagome carried a yellow bag on one shoulder, the other hand held a brush.

"Yes, though usually I come at Night." He glided over and walked at her left side, plucking the bag from her shoulder, "I'll carry this."

She gave him a quizzical look, but continued to brush her hair.

_Is this even the same Sesshoumaru I went to school with?_

As they walked past the front desk and out the double doors, Sesshoumaru's keen ears caught the receptionist's mumbled words around a sigh, "Young and in love…"

:------:

"Inuyasha, do you plan on lazing about here all Summer?" Sesshoumaru tossed his keys on the table near the door.

Rolling onto his stomach, Inuyasha ignored him. He was lying in the middle of the living room floor, eyes closed.

Laying his bag on the floor, Sesshoumaru folded himself onto the couch.

"You smell funny Sesshoumaru." Raising his head, Inuyasha flared his nostrils, "Like chlorine."

"I do not need you to inform me of this." He rubbed his temples.

"And human. What have you been doing Sesshoumaru?" Amber eyes widened, "Oh Kami. You didn't fucking drown someone, did you!"

Sesshoumaru lowered his hands, sighing slightly, "Perhaps…"

Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha screamed, "Dammit Sesshoumaru!"

"Calm yourself little brother. I have yet to drown anyone."

Inuyasha walked closer to Sesshoumaru, "What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru resumed massaging his temples, "I am in perfect health." Closing his eyes, he wished he could have a moment of quiet.

Tilting his head, Inuyasha squinted at his brother, "Yeah, but you're being… almost nice."

Sesshoumaru snapped open his eyes, glaring icily.

"Keh, _that_ didn't last long." Inuyasha mumbled, "So, who _were_ you with?"

Narrowing golden eyes, Sesshoumaru remained silent, stoic mask in place.

Smirking, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "So… a girl then…?" Putting his face only inches from Sesshoumaru's own, he smiled slyly, "I guess you aren't gay after all."

Lips curling into a snarl, Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. Barring his teeth, his eyes narrowed further.

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha backed off, hands in front of him. He walked out of the room, wandering through the old house.

Who could it be though? Who would Sesshoumaru be with – better yet, who would be with Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Sorry forsome OOC there… But, if Sesshoumaru's going to fall in Love, emotions have to be involved somewhere along the line. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. **_Please Review! _**The more reviews I get, the faster – and longer – the next chapter will be. 

Thank you SO much Ray! - huggles -


	5. Chapter 5

_**You're all that I Need  
Chapter Five**_

It was late, Night just beginning, and even before his faded blue pickup had turned into the driveway, he could sense hot anger coming from the farm house.

He had the truck close to the house, as close as the long driveway would allow. Leaving the engine on, he listened.

"– You honestly think that!" He could hear Kagome's desperate yell. Why were they being like this?

"Kagome, calm down sweetie, Adam is just –" Her mother's voice was stressed.

"Adam isn't my father! I don't give a damn what he says!"

The temper in the house went from anger, to rage.

"You shut up!" Adam roared, "Your mother and I are now legally married. The papers are signed, so you _will _listen to me, and you _will _do as I say!"

The fury in the house grew hotter, and Sesshoumaru worried the old wood might catch fire from the intense emotion swelling inside.

"Go to Hell Adam," Kagome's voice was quiet, "Both of you, just go to Hell!" Her words became a scream, and Sesshoumaru watched as the screen door was thrown open.

Leaning across the torn seat, Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door. Kagome's steps became a run as a red faced man appeared at the door.

"You get your ass back her Kagome!" He spotted the truck in the drive way, and jumped off the porch after her.

"Get in." Sesshoumaru growled, and Kagome flung herself in the cab, slamming the door behind her.

The big-block roared beneath the hood as Sesshoumaru turned the wheel sharply, tires throwing gravel. He kept the petal to the floor, the truck leaving a pair of wide trenches all the way up the drive.

Kagome's breath was heavy, her face flushed. She tugged at her hair, her eyes set on the road in front of them.

Clicking his claws on the steering wheel, Sesshoumaru waited a moment before saying anything.

"Should I ask?" He turned to look at her.

"I'd really rather you didn't." She didn't look at him, the hand that wasn't in her hair clutched the edge of the seat, knuckles white. Why were they so difficult? They didn't care what she thought. It didn't matter. How could she be so powerless?

The guy, Adam, had married her mother from what he'd heard. The guy wasn't her father, and she didn't like him. He wanted to know more. Scowling, he watched her fingernails dig into the seat. He'd soon have to replace the fabric on the passenger side of the truck's bench seat.

Where should he take her? Not to his house, and she obviously couldn't go back to her home yet. He brought the truck down to a more sane speed, the motor quieting. Their small town didn't have much. The gym, several small family owned stores, the school, and a drive in theater. The drive in. That would do. The movies didn't start at a set time, just whenever it got dark. Each of the five screens played two movies a Night, one a new big movie, the other a second rate or older movie. One ticket paid for both movies. The first had probably already started, but it didn't matter. It was somewhere to go.

He turned off the road and onto a smaller gravel path.

"Two adult," He said quietly to the teenager in the booth.

"Which screen?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru had no idea what was playing. There was a sign in the window with the names of the movies, but he made no sense of them. He didn't see many previews.

"Five." He handed over the money, tossing the tickets to the floorboard. Screen five was the farthest back, and was usually the emptiest. It showed the older of the new films.

Kagome caught the radio station the sign at the front gate for screen five. Leaning forward, she turned on the dusty radio and found the station.

Sesshoumaru parked in the back of the patch of grass in front of the screen. Kagome had released her grip on the seat, and he could feel her anger dissipating.

"Thank you," She said quietly, leaning her head back. The movie was some cheap romance, already more than halfway in. She was eternally grateful for his rescuing her. Again.

"Anytime." He watched her, golden eyes wide in the dark.

"You have good timing by the way." She closed her eyes, trying to think of what else to say to him.

"Apparently so."

"You're easy to be with, you know that?" She brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes.

He clicked his claws on the wheel automatically. What did she mean?

"If I was with Rin or Sango right now, they'd be grilling me for answers. Wanting to know just what happened, everything that'd been said…"

"Hn." He glanced to the screen; unsure what she wanted him to say. He wanted her to keep talking; he wanted to hear her voice. He watched the screen as a man pushed a thin woman to the wall, forcing himself on her.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry."

Turning to her Sesshoumaru blinked.

"I've probably interrupted your evening." Tugging a glossy lock, she awaited his answer nervously.

"You've nothing to apologize for." He said simply.

Kagome blushed, nodding. She returned to watching the movie, turning the volume up on the radio. Sesshoumaru looked back at the screen, eyes narrowing. Now the woman was trying to push the over zealous guy off. He came on more, and she said no, she didn't want him, he was drunk. The man said she was his. What kind of movie was this?

"Disgusting man," Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

The movie finally came to an end, the credits rolling across the screen.

"Well, that was interesting." Sesshoumaru mumbled. Kagome laughed, nodding.

"I hope the next one's better." She grinned, looking out the open window as people got up to stretch, some stumbling along to the bathroom. Most people had stayed in their cars, though some sat on the grass. The Night, even in the Summer, became too cool for her to want to be out this late. By the time the second movie was over, it'd be past midnight.

"From a cheesy romance to a hit horror," she laughed as the opening screen for the next movie flashed across.

About twenty minutes in, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome. She seemed absorbed in the film, her head leaned forward slightly.

Lifting a muscled hand, he moved his arm behind her, resting it on the top of the seat. He was careful not to touch her, not wanting to over-due to gesture.

Kagome was very aware of his arm behind her. But it seemed innocent enough. Smiling, she thought of Rin. How she'd throw a fit if she found out she was with a guy at the movies without her knowledge. But this wasn't really a date, just Sesshoumaru rescuing her – again. Frowning, her hand found its way to her hair.

Had she ever even told her friend's about Sesshoumaru at all?

"Something bothering you?"

Kagome met his golden eyes, and although his beautiful face was as blank as ever, she thought she caught a glimmer of worry flash across his eyes.

"No, just thinking…" She didn't elaborate, turning back to the movie.

Most people felt the unrelenting need for speech, but at the moment, Kagome's silence was driving him mad.

As this movie came to a gruesome ending, Kagome sighed, looking at the clock.

"Just five minutes past midnight…" she mumbled.

"Do you wish to go somewhere else?" He awakened the truck's engine, waiting for a spot in the forming line to the exit to open up.

"I don't know. I probably _should _go home. But…"

"You do not wish to face Adam?" Sesshoumaru watched as she tossed her hair, anger flirting her sapphire eyes.

"That's an understatement." She whispered under her breath.

"Why did your mother marry him?" Sesshoumaru's truck crept along in the line.

"I guess you heard that huh?" She didn't wait for an answer, "I don't know. I don't know my mother anymore."

"Hn." Driving with his left hand, Sesshoumaru turned out onto the main road.

Kagome sighed, leaning her head back to rest against his other arm. His skin was warm, _very warm. _Almost like he had a high fever. Stealing a glance at him, she shook her head. He wasn't sick.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eye. He rather liked her touch, as absurd as it was. No one had laid a hand, or head, on him purposely in a very long time.

Kagome sighed. Normally, she was a home-bound person. But now, she just wanted to stay right here. Where she was safe. Sesshoumaru's very presence made her feel secure.

When they reached her house, Kagome left with a nod and a thank you. There were no lights on in her house. And Sesshoumaru watched as she tried the handle. They'd locked the door.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Kagome knelt to the ground, and moved the small mat in front of the screen door. She found a key, and got herself in the front door.

Revving the engine, Sesshoumaru tore out of the driveway. Kagome's family annoyed him greatly.

:------:

Blowing her long hair dry, Kagome glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost noon. She groaned. Both her mom and Adam were at work, and would be until four or five, but she'd slept the entire morning away. She pursed her lips. She'd woken up again this morning around three. Another odd dream too. But she could only remember pieces.

Hearing the soft rumble of an engine out-front, she clicked off the hairdryer. She held still, listening intently. Who could it be?

A couple of knocks on the door downstairs…

"Kagome?"

Kagome dropped her hairdryer, clattering to the floor. That was _not _the voice she'd been expecting. Sighing, she simply stepped over it, and hurried down the stairs.

"Hey Kagome." Bobby's head was tilted down, greens eyes half hidden behind scruffy blonde hair. His hands were tucked in his jean pockets, and he leaned against the frame of the screen door.

Kagome felt her heart quicken at the sight of him. She tripped over the last step, blushing like mad.

Bobby lifted his head, and smiled like a cat that had been given a canary to play with.

Feeling her face grow hotter, she stumbled up to the door.

"What's up Bobby?" She smiled, her fingers reaching for her hair.

"Just wanted to see a friendly face," He tilted his head.

Her hand tugged a lock of glossy hair. Why did he have to be so enticing now? Rin would flip if she heard those words. Sighing, Kagome opened the screen door.

Bobby slid through, the abused door banged closed behind him. He grinned to himself. Perhaps Kagome would open up to him this time. Taking in the old kitchen, he took a seat at one of the miss-matched chairs.

Taking the seat across from him, Kagome sat at the edge of her chair. This was just too weird for her.

A shrill chirp made her jump.

Laughing quietly, Bobby pointed to the counter.

Kagome leaned to the counter and grabbed the phone. Seeing the name on the caller ID made her heart fall.

**Adam's Cell**

Craning his neck, Bobby arched an eyebrow, "Whose Adam?"

Dropping the still-ringing phone back to the counter, she tensed, "My mother's _boyfriend._" She spat the word, "Or should I say, _husband _now."

Bobby's emerald eyes softened, "I know what you mean."

Kagome's fingers toyed with her hair, "You do?"

His voice was quiet, "Yeah." His tone darkened, "Since my mom left us, our house has been a revolving door of my dad's girlfriends."

He lifted his eyes from the table, and tilted his head.

Exhaling, Kagome realized she'd been holding her breath. She'd always assumed his life had been normal. She'd never thought there was more to him. Sitting back in her chair she sighed. Now she felt guilty.

"Are you always alone here?" He glanced around.

"No," She blurted out. After a moment, she realized the innocence in his question, "Well, usually I have my little brother Souta. He's at our grandfather's now."

Nodding, Bobby shook the hair from his eyes.

Kagome sighed lightly, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His velvety voice drew the truth from deep inside her.

"It's just…" She searched for words, but came up empty.

"You feel left out. Because they're messing with your life, and you don't have a say?" he move into the chair beside her.

"Exactly," she whispered. Pulling her legs tighter, she rested her head on her knees. He was right. For once, so very right.

"I know. It sucks." His voice was soft, sympathetic.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly, and realized just how close he was to her. He'd pulled his chair so close his knees were pushed against her chair.

Bobby chewed his lip. She just looked so helpless. All curled up and all…

He lifted his hand slowly, and reached to put it around her slender shoulders. She could pull away at anytime. She could even just shake her head. But… he was just so inviting, so understanding. His big green eyes were so gentle. And his laugh made her all warm and fuzzy…

He pulled her closer, her face just inches from his broad chest. Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed. He shouldn't be allowed to be so alluring. She felt more comfortable than she had in days.

The cry of the phone interrupted. Grumbling, Bobby released Kagome. Quickly checking her eyes were dry, she reached for the phone. It was her mom this time. Throwing Bobby an apologetic glance, she answered.

"Yeah?" she growled.

"Well hello to you to." Her mom sounded busy, and slightly annoyed, "Adam told me you didn't answer his call."

"Did he?" Kagome leaned against the counter. So was Adam going to go tattle to her mom every time she did something he didn't like? Kagome watched Bobby put his chair back where it belonged.

"Honey, I know you don't… agree… with everything Adam does, but still."

"Still what Moma?"

There was a pause, "I need for you to listen to him."

"But Moma –"

"Kagome, I don't have time for this right now," her voice rose slightly, "This isn't your choice. I want you to listen to him."

"I want you to listen to me Moma," Kagome hung up.

Bobby shook his head, "They're all the same."

"Yes," Kagome's fingers found her hair.

"I've got to go." Bobby turned his head to her, opening the door, "See ya later?"

"Yeah. Later." Kagome watched him leave, his red truck backing out of the driveway.

Sesshoumaru was nothing like him. Sesshoumaru wouldn't open up like that. Sesshoumaru wouldn't comfort her. Sesshoumaru didn't make her feel better.

What _did_ he make her feel?

Kagome shook her head, climbing slowly up the steps. Why was she comparing the two anyway?

Drop-dead gorgeous Sesshoumaru showed up when she needed saving. Sweep-me off-my-feet Bobby showed up when she needed comforting.

Was it possible to balance the two?

No, not at all. Picking her hairdryer up off the bathroom floor, she sighed. She should call Rin, ask her for help. Rin wouldn't be mad though, right?

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, "I should at least tell her about Bobby though, right?"

Snatching her cell from her dresser, she dialed the memorized numbers slowly.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin's every cheerful voice settled Kagome's nerves.

"Hey Rin," Sitting at the edge of her bed, Kagome took a breath, "Okay, Bobby just left my house."

"What!" Kagome could practically hear Rin's mind going into overdrive.

Groaning, Kagome instantly regretted calling her.

"Okay, tell me everything. And how can I help? Need advice for continuing, or ending?"

Kagome scolded herself. Rin only wanted to help. When had she become so selfish? "I don't know… Continuing? No… Yes…?"

Rin laughed. And after two long hours of sentence dissection and advice giving, Rin decided Kagome was thoroughly informed.

Kagome tossed her phone back on her dresser. She'd just go with things for awhile. Let things flow. Yeah, go with the flow. Satisfied, she smiled. Perhaps things could work for her for once. Kagome's eyes grew wide as realization sunk in.

Kami help her.

She still hadn't told anyone about Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Okay, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter at all. However, I really wanted to get it up, as I've no idea when the last time I updated was, all I know is, it's been awhile.

Unfortunately, I haven't been able to write anything I like lately. To me, everything I right sounds forced, and rushed. I managed to write this chapter in early morning hours, and I think it turned out… acceptable. Barely acceptable. Anyway, Please tell me what you think. I'm looking for, and in need of, constructive criticism, and thoughts on improving.

My good Ray makes all possible!  
_**Please, Review.**_


End file.
